The Power of the Dark Crystal 12
|pub_date = March 14, 2018 |pages = 30 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = The Power of the Dark Crystal #11 |followed_by = }} The Power of the Dark Crystal #12 is the twelfth issue of The Power of the Dark Crystal. It is included in The Power of the Dark Crystal Vol. 3. Summary Thra will never be the same after their world is irrevocably changed by the events in the Fireling realm of Mithra.Jim Henson's The Power of the Dark Crystal #12 (of 12) Plot Thurma scorns Kensho for dooming the Firelings. Kensho tries to explain that he has realized something, but SkekSil attacks Thurma. Kensho slashes him with the shard. As he fights back, they attack him together. SkekSil knocks the shard from Kensho's hand and to the dismay of all three of them, it falls down the Wishing Well. The enraged SkekSil fatally stabs Kensho. Thurma knocks him aside and runs to Kensho's side. At the Castle of the Crystal, the Great Conjunction occurs. Aughra panics that if the Crystal is not healed soon, it will stay dark forever. Jen tells her that the shard is half a world away and the Crystal cannot be made whole. Kira comments that if Thurma manages to save Mithra, it will not have been for nothing. UrSol tells them to have faith, for it is the will of the Crystal. SkekUng leaps down to their level and declares it the will of the Crystal that the next age of Thra will be the Age of Skeksis. In Mithra, Kensho tells Thurma that they misunderstood the prophecy. Their mothers were right, that Thra and Mithra are two parts of a whole. Kensho tells Thurma that he loves her and begs her to trust him and follow the light before succumbing to his wound. Thurma tells Kensho that she loves him too and begs him not to leave her. She leaps into the Wishing Well and is overjoyed to find Tumby alive at the bottom. She finds the shard stuck among a lot of treasure and it feels as if it is being pulled towards something. The mound of treasure beneath the Crystal breaks apart and Thurma uses Tumby's tendrils to climb up through the hole. She declares that greed caused meaningless treasures to block the shaft linking the two worlds and deprive Mithra of the Crystal's light. SkekUng lunges at her as she approaches the Crystal, but he fails to reach her before she returns the shard. Once it is made whole, the Crystal cracks and shatters. In Mithra, SkekSil kicks Kensho's corpse and approaches the Wishing Well. He is shocked to see the shards of the Crystal coming towards him and they cause a big flash of light that causes him and UrSol to disappear. Kensho wakes from death. At the Castle, Thurma is woken by Jen and Kira, who now look more youthful and tell her that she saved her people and theirs. Thurma is confused, believing the Crystal to have been destroyed. They tell her that it has not been destroyed, but reborn. The UrSkeks are gathered around the Crystal and state that it has been reborn in the warmth of the inner sun. Aughra declares it a new start of all, admitting that they misunderstood the prophecy. Kira explains that the old ways had to end for the new ways to begin. Thurma mourns Kensho's death and Jen tells her that he once stood where she now stands, with his love lost to him. They tell her that they now understand that all life on Thra flows from the Crystal and the Mother Sun; inner and outer, heart and mind, Fireling and Gelfling. All one and beginning again together. Jen tells her that when she returns home, Kensho will be waiting for her, which she is overjoyed to hear. They advise her to love him, that there is no greater offering. The UrSkeks tell Jen and Kira that it is time and they bid farewell to Aughra. She tells them that she will miss them, but that they may meet again far from there. She then declares that they may not and nobody can really say, and walks away laughing. Kira offers Fizzgig a chance to stay and look after their new friends, but he elects to stay with his mistress. Kira tells the gathered crowd not to cry for them, with Jen adding that they kept the light for many years but lost their way in the end and that it is time that the Crystal had new guardians. They tell Thurma that she and Kensho should make their world in the light of the Crystal and the fire that dwells inside and let them be one. Jen, Kira and Fizzgig then depart with the UrSkeks. The Age of Harmony begins and the great tribes discover fresh purpose, beauties and wonders as Thra is healed and enlivened afresh. Thurma and Kensho bid farewell, with Kensho promising to return in a few days. Tumby remains with Thurma in Mithra as Kensho returns to Thra on Bohrtog. Though they are parted by duty to the homes they love, they known in heart and mind that their lives are interwoven forever, the two made one. Gallery Panels The Power of the Dark Crystal -12 1.jpg The Power of the Dark Crystal -12 2.jpg The Power of the Dark Crystal -12 3.jpg The Power of the Dark Crystal -12 4.jpg Textless Covers Power of the Dark Crystal 12 Mark Buckingham cover textless.jpg Power of the Dark Crystal Sana Takeda Cover.jpg References 1 Category:Comics